Welcome to My Life
by Mitzia
Summary: Teruko is a girl who loved singing. No one ever listened to her voice, so when Iwasawa wants to help her, how will Teruko get people to listen to her song? T just in case.


I woke up at a school. Not my school, but a school.

That made no sense whatsoever. I distinctly remember walking home from the store about a mile away from my school. I also distinctly remember what happened next.

Was this heaven? Not as pretty as I imagined it be, but then again, I never thought I'd make it.

I began walking around the site. Who knows, maybe I'll find someone I know and get the hell out of here. The school was a lot bigger than I'd thought it would be. There was a large field where kids were running and a river close by. The school itself was huge. It'd give every college combined a run for its money.

I walked up some stairs to get a closer look at the building. It was completely white and there were vending machines next to most of the doors. At one of them, there was a girl with short pink hair buying a drink.

"Yo!" I called out to her. She bent down to get a drink and stood up, looking at me. I made a hand gesture and he walked over to me, sipping her can.

"Can you tell me where I am?" I asked. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"You new?" she asked.

"I suppose so," I replied.

"You have your memories?" she asked.

"I guess."

"Do you remember what happened before you came here?"

"Yeah. I was walking and then I got hit by a car."

"Did you survive?"

"I don't know. That's all I remember."

"Put two and two together, kid," she said, patting me on the shoulder and walking away. I stood there a bit frozen. So I guess I really did die. Then why am I here. I ran to the pinkette and tapped her shoulder.

"Is this Heaven?" I asked. The girl looked at my confused and then burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, that was priceless. This place isn't Heaven nor Hell. It's in between," she said.

"So we're on Earth?" I asked. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Earth? What makes you sat that?" she asked before taking another sip of her can.

"Well, from what I know, Heaven is a place for the good and Hell is a place for the bad. Earth has both," I explained. She nodded approvingly at what I said.

"You'll fit in here," she said.

"I don't what to fit in here!" I yelled.

"Why not?"

"I belong in Hell, not somewhere in between," I said.

"What makes you say that?" She sounded concerned.

"No one cared about me. No one listened to my voice, what I sang. I doubt no one noticed I died," I said.

"What you sang? Are you a singer?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled. The girl held out her hand.

"I'm Iwasawa. I'm a singer as well. I've decided to help you out," she said.

"Help me out? With what?" I asked. Iwasawa chuckled.

"I know what it feels like to something to say but no one will listen. I think I can help," she said. I had no idea what I should say. "What's your name?"

"I'm Teruko," I said. Iwasawa smiled and I shook her hand. "So how are you going to help me?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "We perform a song in front of the whole school, of course!" Iwasawa walked to a classroom with Girls Dead Monster drawn on the chalkboard. Inside, there were guitars and a drum set, along with three other girls.

"New member?" a girl with long brown hair asked. Iwasawa nodded and pointed to each other.

"That's Irie, Sekine, and Hisako. We're all in the school's most famous band, Girls Dead Monster," Iwasawa introduced.

"We're the school's only band," Hisako said.

"Shut up," Iwasawa shot. "Anyway, tonight we have a performance, and I want you to sing. Can you play any instruments?"

"I can play the guitar, but what can I sing?" I asked.

"Your song."

"My song?"

"The song that you can connect with more than anything else in the world." I guess I have a few, but I have no idea how I'll be able to perform in front of the whole school. I've never perform in front of a huge crowd. "You don't have to stay here while we practice. You can roam around the campus until dark, okay?" Iwasawa said. I nodded and she gave me an acoustic guitar. I left the door and searched for an empty classroom. I couldn't find one, so I sat by the river.

I played a few chords and then started playing the song I would play later that night. The song was slow, just the way I liked it. I ended up falling asleep, holding onto Iwasawa's guitar.

When I finally woke up, I heard music playing somewhere. I realized it was night and ran towards the building. I had to get there quick if I wanted to leave this place.

A bunch of students ran to the school and I followed behind them. With each step, the music got louder. The kids were all clumped together in a huge room with a stage with tons of lights and speakers surrounding it.

Iwasawa ended the song she was playing and her eyes met mine.

"Okay guys! We have a new friend, Teruko, who has a song she wants to play for us! Come on up, Teruko!" she announced. The crowd cheered and made a path just wide enough for me to squeeze through to the stage. Iwasawa helped me on the stage and then the spotlight was on me.

Everyone was smiling with anticipation while I was shaking from fear. I turned to Iwasawa and she smiled at me. I turned back to the audience and started strumming the guitar slowly. I walked up to the microphone and quietly started singing.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like What it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life."

My song ended and the crowd cheered louder than before. I felt tears fall down my cheeks and ran to hug Iwasawa.

"You did good, kid," she praised.

"Thank you, Iwasawa."

I walked through the town, bored out of my mine. Countless people and cars passed by like they always did. The sound of a guitar strumming caught my attention. I walked towards the direction of the music and saw a pink haired girl playing a very familiar song. There was a small group of people gathered around her and once she finished playing, they dispersed.

"That was really nice. I'm Teruko," I said.

"Thanks. I'm, Iwasawa. Someone I knew sang that," she said.

"Have we met somewhere before?" I asked.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Another Angel Beats! fanfic...I thought this would be better, but it's really cheesy in my opinion...TT^TT The song here is called Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan. Their music is just so inspiring and easy to connect to. I'm sure Iwasawa would love them if she was a real person. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
